Compounds of the present invention are useful because of their valuable pharmaceutical properties. They exhibit .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity and are also useful in the treatment of glaucoma.
The present invention also relates to the treatment or prophylaxis of cardiac disorders. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel method of treatment or prophylaxis of cardiac disorders which comprises administration of .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents and to compounds useful in such methods.
The therapeutic and prophylactic uses of compounds which block sympathetic nervous stimulation of .beta.-adrenergic receptors in the heart, lungs, vascular system and other organs are well documented. Typically, such compounds are administered therapeutically to patients suffering from ischemic heart disease or myocardial infarction for the purpose of reducing heart work, i.e., heart rate and contractile force. Reducing heart work reduces oxygen demand, and may also actually increase oxygen supply. Thus, reducing heart work can aid in the prevention of further tissue damage and can relieve angina pectoris.
.beta.-adreneggic stimulation may also aggravate or cause arrhythmias because of increased levels of catecholamines. Thus .beta.-blocking agents may be employed to reduce the risks of arrhythmias.